


Angel

by Persephone_Settmen



Series: Angel [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black!Mutant!Witch!OC, Civil War never happened because that movie sucked, F/M, Fuck Steve for the first couple chapters, OC, Still figuring out the timeline, au but not really, bear with me, its my first fic and its a mess, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone_Settmen/pseuds/Persephone_Settmen
Summary: Amara Sinclair thought she and Steve were forever.She thought she could trust her team.Betrayed by the people she thought she could trust the most Amara finds heself alone.But its never to late to start over.Right?





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my very first Fanfic. Do not hesitate to tell me if it sucks and how I can get better. 
> 
> Happy Reading!!

**Amara**

**_August 28, 2018_**

Dust.

Amara’s biggest problem at the moment was dust. Not her Ex, not her job, not her so-called friends, just dust. This was, quite possibly, the best day of her life. She could use her powers to do it but cleaning up without them was therapeutic. She ripped through the room sweeping, cleaning, and polishing until it shined. After she was done, she went to monitor the hustle and bustle cleaners all throughout the house. All hired and payed in cash as to leave no trail. Usually she would prefer to do the cleaning herself, but two floors and an attic was more than she felt like dealing with. The house was her ancestral home, passed down generation after generation until it got to her. The last of her line, but, that’s a story for another time. Later the movers were coming with the rest of her stuff. All and all the move were going great. The last 24hours started to play in her head. Packing her things, ditching her phone in a dumpster, buying a bus ticket to throw them off her trail. She knew they would catch up eventually to try to persuade her to come back, but she would open that can of worms when she got to it. If they had any sense of shame, they would never show their faces again. Her old life took five years of her life from her, she made a silent vow that it would never happen again. She deserved better than that.

~~**August 25,2018** ~~

She could barely look at them. All she felt was betrayal. They lied to her for months, and for what, for Steve? 

“Mar please-”

“Don’t call me that, Natalia.” The assassin flinched at the ice in her tone. She’d grown so used to her warmth. But, after all this was what she deserved, what they all deserved. 

“How long… how long were y’all lying to me?” She looked around the room, waiting for an answer, but no one dared to speak up.

“Fine, I get it, the star-spangled man with a plan asked you to lie to my face so you had to, right? I must’ve looked like Boo-Boo the fool." 

"Doll-" 

"Fuck off, James.” She took a step back from everyone. She felt the tears that were threatening to fall down her face.

“Well, at least I can be sure I really don’t mean shit to any of you.”

Vision steps forward and has the audacity to say “We felt it best for the public if-”

“The Public? So you thought- No, you know what, it doesn’t matter what any of you thought. I quit.” She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Wanda chose to speak up next.

“Mar we just didn’t want you to leave.”

“Well look how that turned out. I’m done, I can’t work with a team that I don’t trust.”

With that Amara turned and ran. She ran to her room and started packing her things. As she did, she started making a plan.

_Back to present_

A new beginning, no tower, no Avengers, no more having to fight terrorists and aliens and any other threat the universe thought up. _And no Steve_ she thought to herself. Steven Grant Rogers. Memories of him and their time together started to flood through her mind. His smile, his hands, his laugh, his…just Him. And then she remembered him in bed with **her** and her blood ran cold. She shook her head to dissipate the distracting thoughts. It had been what, a year and a half since they had broken up. Six months since they had officially gotten divorced. A day since she had left her old life behind. This was a new life, an untraceable one. If everything went according to plan, she would never have to look at another Avenger again. Except Thor and Bruce, they were still considered friends, not friends who could be trusted with her current location, but friends none the less. Now that all of the remodeling cleaning and unpacking was done, she could relax. She couldn’t wait for them to leave so she could stretch her wings. She hadn’t flown in a long time and was starting to miss it. Flying had always been a small joy for her. She didn’t really like to use her wings. They drew unnecessary attention. Being a mutant was already hard enough without people staring at her all the time. But as she flew through the air all her worries started to fade. She knew that eventually she would have come back down again, but for now she could just forget. As she tucked her wings away for the night, she felt content.

Amara took a deep breath and plopped down on the couch. She resumed watching the documentary she found on Netflix. She opened her pizza and began to chow down. For the first time in almost 2 years she felt at peace. _So, this is life without them, huh? Not so bad._ As she finished her fourth slice she began to think of her old life. Before she could get too depressed the howling the wind outside snapped her back to reality.

The gentle flurry from this morning was gone, a building snowstorm seemed to be left in its wake. _Glad I won’t have to deal with that in the morning._ She turned off the tv, put away the rest of her pizza and made her way upstairs to her new room. She eyed her casting room but quickly decided against it. _Hexing or cursing them is not worth it. Even if it’ll make you feel better._ She repeated this mantra in her head almost daily.

As he began her nightly routine her mind began to clear. She stared at herself in the mirror before tying up her hair for the night. She went to bed only to stay up and watch Netflix for another hour before finally slipping into unconsciousness.

**************************************************************************************************************

**Steve**

**_August 28, 2018_**

Amara was gone. Officially gone. She cleared out her apartment. She ditched her cellphone. All she left was a note for him with her engagement ring on top of it. Don’t look for me. Four words on a note card. That’s all he deserved. Hell. he didn’t even deserve that. He could still remember the look on her face, betrayal, anger and hurt. The same look that was on her face when she found out he shared their bed with someone else. The fight they had last night had been one for the history books.

~~**August 25,2018**~~

The day started out great. It was Visions 3rd “birthday”. They were having a pool party. It would have been a good day, if he’d just kept his mouth shut. Amara seemed happier, than she had in recent days. Not the facade she’d grown use to showing everyone. Truly happy. As she went about cleaning, she didn’t notice two separate super soldiers staring at her. Bucky went over to help her and they both walked inside. Steve had noticed that they seemed rather _close_ during the party. One was always hovering near the other. He put the thought out of his head, chalking it up to just being paranoid. _They wouldn’t. Bucky is your best friend. He wouldn’t do that to you._ Besides even if Bucky did have feelings for her, she would turn him down. He kept telling himself that even as he followed them to the kitchen. As he rounded a corner, he saw it. Bucky with his tongue down Amaras throat. His hands cradling her face, both of their eyes were closed. 

Steve threw himself behind a wall before they could see him. He stormed off in anger and disbelief. His best friend? Out of everyone, why did it have to be him? Fine if that’s how Bucky decided to play it than, maybe it was time to tell Amara the truth.

Amara broke away to breathe.

"Doll-“

"James, we should talk.”

"Damn, was the kiss that bad?“

Amara let out a small laugh. "No James, the kiss… the kiss was great, but we can’t happen. You know that, right?”

"Can’t a guy dream? Besides think of how fun it would be to piss him off.“

At that she held his face in her hands and looked him in the eye. "James Bucannon Barnes, you deserve so much more than to be used as revenge on a man who does not give a damn about me, got it?”

"Got it…. it would be fun though.“

"Jamie!”

"Fine, fine…. but, if you need me, I’m here, ok?“

"Ok… look I need to wash this chlorine off me can you finish up here.”

"Yeah, but don’t take too long, Vision picked out a movie for everyone to watch.“

"Ugh.” she said as her face wrinkled in disgust.

"Yep, what can you do, it is his birthday.” With a small smile Amara went to take a shower.

**************************************************************************************************

 **** **** **Amara**

 **** **_September 14,2018_ **

A couple weeks had passed since she had moved in and she couldn’t be happier. She didn’t really need to work but she figured that socializing would be good for her. So, she did what all witches in her family do. She opened up her shop and got to work. Soon witches, warlocks and sorcerers alike frequented her shop as well as some humans, if they were desperate enough to find it that is. She had it as well as her house cloaked from anyone without magic. Business was good and the people were better. She was going over the books and checking the supplies when he walked in. Just as she was about to close for the day, she heard the ring of the bell over the front door.

“Sorry, we’re…closed. ” she looked up from her work to see Dr. Stephen Strange. He looked at her with a mixture of surprise and disappointment.

“Why are you here?”

“Hello to you to, Amara” he said keeping the sour look he usually wore. Amara suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

"Oh, my bad, Hello Doctor, why are you here?“ Amara said standing up straight behind the counter. He rolled his eyes and said, "Heard about a new witch in town and I wanted to see for myself.”

“Well, you’ve seen me. Goodbye.”

He paused for a beat and said. “Your super friends are looking for you.”

She shrugged while saying “I’m well aware. If I wanted to see them, I would.”

“Why?”

She took a breath, looked him in the eye and said “Nunya.”

“Amara-”

“No, sorry Doc but for the time being I would prefer to keep my distance. Can I get you anything else?”

Strange let out a sigh and deflated a bit at not being able to convince her and said “No, I guess not. So, what’s the plan, to just never see them again?”

“So far, so good.”

“I just- I hope you know what you’re doing.”

“Trust me I do.”

**_September 30, 2018_ **

It had been a few weeks since the good doctor showed up at Amaras store, and still no avenger in sight. It warmed her heart to think he could be trusted. She had already moved her shop across town just to be sure, but still, it was a nice thought. She was pulled from her thoughts when a knock sounded on the front door. She ignored it and kept folding her laundry. Whoever it was would go away eventually. Another knock sounded. So, she ignored it again. It was going rain soon so hopefully they would get the message.

As the rain started to pour, she heard another knock. She groaned and went to open the door. On the other side was a rain-soaked James Bucannon Barnes. He stood there with his hands buried in his pockets , flashing her a small smile.

"Hey Doll. Long time no see.“ She stared at him for a second and then she did what any rational person would do.

She slammed the door in his face.


End file.
